Strange Happenings
by dragonfly03
Summary: Draco and Hermione are lost in a future Salem world, but how long can they hide from witch hunters? pg-13 for death new chapter up at last *r/r* ch 6 up
1. Default Chapter

Note: this is a fic based partly on an episode of the wb's "charmed," it's set in a world made up on the series when the sisters travel to the future, and the book series "Harry Potter." None of the characters belong to me and I am making no money out of this. This is not a crossover, the Charmed ones will not be in it, enjoy.  
  
strange happenings  
  
chapter one: the beginning  
  
The day had been a long one and draco had gone to the library for the book he needed for his muggle studies class. The book was a fantasy novel about witches, the way muggles saw them. He walked over to one of the tables and began reading.  
  
"Magic is the power given to demons by Satan...witches are Satanists who have little to no regard for human life...the witch trials were a temporary means of protection...history always repeats itself." Draco read the last part and felt a slight chill run down his spine. He continued reading, and the chill seemed to worsen with the graphic tales of torture his kind went through because of their differences. The library seemed so empty and cold, quickly he shut the book and headed back to the common room.  
  
lying in bed draco stared at the ceiling thinking about what his father had said to him before the school year had started "the dark lord is back and soon we will be rid of the unworthy," he rolled over and shut his eyes willing the memory of his fathers words to stop replaying over and over. Why must they die for being different, I will not kill them...I can't. The thought remained with him until he sank into a restless slumber, mind plagued with thoughts of betraying his family and their master.  
  
Draco could barley keep his eyes open, and completely missed the directions Snape had given before they had started their potions, and the professor had paired him up with Granger to keep her from helping Neville.  
  
"What are you doing malfoy, you add that after the basil! Granger grabbed the now empty ingredient bottle from him and tried to fix the potion. But before she could finish the potion properly Snape started calling up groups to test them, unfortunately he called them first. Draco filled the provided vile with the potion and he and hermione walked to the front of class and drank their potion. At first nothing happened, but then they both felt a strange pulling, as if they were being pushed to the ground. The pulling intensified until draco and hermione fell, but instead of hitting the ground they continued to fall. The air was so heavy it was hard to breath and that was it, the last thing either of them remembered.  
  
"OUR TIME IS NOW, WE MUST FIGHT FOR OUR RIGHT TO LIVE JUST AS OUR ANCESTORS DID" draco felt an intense pain in the back of his head, and looked up at who was yelling, it was a muggle man, and he did not look happy. "OUR CHILDREN ARE BEING TAINTED BY THE FORCES OF EVIL, AND IF WE DON'T ACT NOW WE WILL LOSE THEM TO SATAN!" Draco's head was pounding and he wished the man would stop yelling, but then it struck him what the man meant. Draco heard a whimpering sound next to him and turned around to see granger holding the back of her head as well. ( a/n they are close enough to hear what the people are saying, but are far enough away not to be seen) "what's going on, and what's all the yelling about", but before draco could answer her a few bright orbs of light began spiraling in front of them, before combining together to make what appeared to be a person. draco stared in disbelief, standing in front of them was Harry Potter, aged a few years but definitely potter. Before either of them could do anything Potter grabbed each of their arms and they were suddenly being swept away in orbs of bright blue light.  
  
( a/n you have to watch charmed to under stand the whole bright light thing, and if you have not guessed or don't watch the show Harry is a whitelighter, which is like a guardian angel...and yes that means he died)  
  
read my next chapter, "the future" when Hermione and Draco find out what's going on 


	2. future

.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: this is a fic based partly on an episode of the wb's "charmed," it's set in a world made up on the series when the sisters travel to the future, and the book series "Harry Potter." None of the characters belong to me and I am making no money out of this. This is not a crossover, the Charmed ones will not be in it, enjoy.  
  
strange happenings  
  
Chapter 2: The future  
  
Hermione stared at the floor, the dizzy feeling still hadn't gone away, and somehow they were back at Hogwarts. Well, it looked like Hogwarts, but the usually active halls were now silent as death, and the portraits were frozen in place. Malfoy had obviously noticed it to, but thankfully he kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Looks a bit different,doesnt it" They turned around to see Harry staring at them, he to had changed. Harry seemed to have aged a few years, and the usual spark in his eyes had completely faded, giving him an empty look.  
  
"What the hell's going on, Potter" Malfoy who had been silent since they got here was looking at Harry with confusion, and a little fear. Harry turned to him then back to me, and said" your gonna want to sit down"  
  
"After Voldemorts rise in 2003 (sorry I don't really know what the date would be in the book, but its during 5th year) Muggles were being murdered daily," Harry's gaze traveled to the floor avoiding eye contact. " Then things started getting relay bad, muggles started setting traps for death eaters, and finally the Anarchy was born." "the Anarchy is a group of muggles who find sport in killing our kind, and they were able to grow over the years," " it's been 10 years since they formed, and now they outnumber us 10 to 1." Harry was interrupted by a soft catch of sobs from behind them, A small girl with silver-blue eyes, and curly blond hair ran up to Harry and pointed an old wand at them. The child was standing with a look of utter terror in her eyes, and Harry slowly pried the wand from the girls hand and stuck it in his pocket. "they wont hurt you Morgan" he told her softly. Morgan smiled and apologized. Harry took Morgan's hand and led them all to the great hall, people were lying in beds magiced to disappear should any muggle stroll in unannounced.  
  
"Wait how did we get here, we were in an ally" Malfoy stopped and turned to Harry. " I orbed you" He said as if it was obvious . " Orbed?' " Yes, it's basic means of travel for..." Harry stoped and a blank look crossed his face, then he disappeared, just as he came in a swirl of bright blue orbing lights. "I hate it when he does that " Morgan said annoyed "how does he do that" Hermione asked more to herself than anyone else "He's a whitelighter" Morgan looked at her suspiciously "every one Knows that" " a whitelighter" malfoy asked confused "you dot know what a whitelighter is" Morgan looked back and forth from the two" well than I'm not telling you, he may trust you but I don't" Morgan went in the crowded room and sat next to a woman who looked very familiar. Draco must have seen her too because he was on his way over there.  
  
Draco stoped and turned around, walking back to hermione, uncertain of which was the better choice. He knew the woman sitting with Morgan well it was his mother, she too had aged, but way more than potter, she must be 10 or 15 years older. What's going on? Draco followed Hermione back into the library, and they started searching the old newspapers looking for anything they could find to help them understand what's been happening. "Malfoy Manor burnt down by Anarchy" Draco red the article aloud "the Family survived with a few minor injures, but Lucius Malfoy was not so lucky his body was discovered by an old witch in hogsmead, dead with five other Deatheaters Severus Snape, Percy weasly, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe senior, and fith unknown. "My father's dead, my home burnt down, and thats all in one night" Draco looked at the papers date "2003, Voldemorts rise?" He turned to hermione who gave him a sympathetic look and took another paper, he needed to know everything.  
  
(a/n who's Morgan, how did Harry die, and why was he made a whitelighter Read my next chapter to find out "the past" and the hogwarts of their time will be in this one ) 


	3. the past

Note: this is a fic based partly on an episode of the wb's "charmed," it's set in a world made up on the series when the sisters travel to the future, and the book series "Harry Potter." None of the characters belong to me and I am making no money out of this. This is not a crossover, the Charmed ones will not be in it, enjoy.  
  
strange happenings  
  
Chapter three:  
  
  
  
  
  
Hours had past and they had finaly finished the first stack of papers from 2003, but one thig kept bothering him, what happened to voldemort.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Morgan started pacing the hospital wing waiting for her father, he promised he would meet he there but he still hadnt shown up. She started leaving, givig up hope of ever seeing him again when she heard a most familiar voice call to her.  
  
"morgan, where are you going" She ran to him and through her arms around him "dad, i thought you were dead" She cried. " dead, have i ever let you down before?" "no " she said silently, remembering why they had met today "it's been a whole year" she could see the effect those words had on him, his skin seemed to pale, but he had always been so pale it could have been her imagination.  
  
*Morgan sat with her mother and baby brother alex watching the gnomes trying to sneak back into the garden. Alex had been three at the time and loved to chase them out of their hiding spots. The sun was shining and everything seemed perfecr, but then a thoundering cloud in the shapes of three men roled in and everything fell apart*  
  
Morgan held on tighter to her father, that day had started out so good but then...  
  
*shh! Morgan remembered her mother hiding her under a bed while she tryed every spell she knew to make them leave. Then it was over, it was all over, there was a loud bang and morgan saw her mother fall to the floor. She was gasping for air and there was crimsen liquid liquid escaping her thick expensive dress robes. And then the man who fired the thing, the gun grabbed alex and went into the livingroom. The last thing morgan heard was the blast of a gun and a peircing scream. // Alex! he'd never seen so much blood...he knew there was somthing wrong when he saw the burning cross on the front lawn. The man sat on the floor rocking his dead son, untill finally he took off his cloak and wraped the tiny body in it, and lay him on the sofa. He started making his way through the house dreading what he'd find. when he made it to his daughters room he fell to the ground, his wife lay dead by his daughters bed. He picked her up and lay her on the bed, kissing her still lips he carfully closed her eyes. he was about to leave the room when he heard a soft whimpering sound from under the bed. he ran over to the bed reached under and carefully pulled out his daughter. Morgan was unharmed, hidden.*  
  
The man picked Morgan up and held her close to him. "i'm back, lets go talk to dumbledore" She nodded not letting go. He walked the familiar halls to Dumbledore's office, but stopped near the lidrary. He had first kissed his wife there, and couldnt help but smile at the memory. ***************************************** Hermione and Draco were finishing the last stack and decided to go get somthing to eat. But when they opened the door they had gotten so deep in conversation that they didnt see the man walking and ran into him.The man looked at them and his jaw droped the boy was a exact replica of him ten years ago  
  
(a/n i know that was short the next one will be longer) 


	4. dragon trapped

A/n this fic is based on a world created by the Wb's charmed, and the popular book series Harry Potter, the only character I own is Morgan, and this is officially a crossover The charmed ones will be in this chapter (well sort of), but they are not the main characters Draco and Hermione are.  
  
Strange Happenings  
  
Chapter four: Dragon trapped  
  
Draco and Hermione hurried to the kitchens, ignoring the man staring at them. The castle had changed so much now the halls were empty, only a few students dare come back, it was to risky. A house elf named nod gave them food and drink and left without a word. Draco was looking around when he saw a muggle television, he had read about them in muggle studies and saw a few pictures, but never actually seen one. Hermione clicked a button and the set came to life.  
  
"Phoebe Hallewell, the witch accused of murdering a man is sentenced to death by stake. Officials believe this is the only way to keep the witch from returning from the dead." (fire tickling is not happening here so if they burn they burn)  
  
"I don't get it isn't there a spell that keeps a witch from dying from burning" Hermione asked remembering the homework essay they had to do for school.  
  
"Thats how it was, buts its been so long the spell has been forgotten, not even the oldest of our kind know it" He said looking at the image of the woman who was meant to die.  
  
The screen went to another woman who was interviewing some large man. " I am standing here with Duddly Dursley the leader of the military forces against magic [the anarchy), and he would like to say a few words." The screen focused on the large, ugly man and he began speaking. "Magic is an epidemic that is infecting our youth, and my only regret is that we cant burn the rest of her kind with her." They turned the television off and started wandering around the castle. " do you think she did it" Hermione was caught off guard by the question, and looked over at him suprised.  
  
"You think she's innocent" It wasn't a question, she looked away before he could answer.  
  
"Well, she looked like someone my mum, had introduced me to once, I was like five or something and she took me over to her house to give a present to a baby. He looked back at hermione. "she seemed nice enough, and she had two sisters."  
  
"so"  
  
"Think about it, three sister witches, History of Magic hermione they were the charmed ones."  
  
"why would a charmed witch kill a muggle"  
  
"exactly, she must have been set up"  
  
Before they knew it they had wandered to a room that wouldn't open. It was the room that had held Fluffy the three headed dog. Hermione took out her wand and opened it, curious to what's in there now. The room looked the same except there was no fluffy, and in it's place stood a large thick book on a stand. Draco picked the book up and looked at the symbol on the cover, it was a tryquatra, a symbol of good. they sat it down and opened it to the first page. It was written in laten,and draco began translating it OUT LOUD. Hermione read the Latin version wile he spoke the English, and the pages began flipping on there own and the page went blank. Moments later large black letters formed on the empty page.  
  
"three together united stand, the third is close "  
  
"What's going on, what happened to that page, let's get out of here before we get in trouble Draco." Fore once he agreed with her, and they left the changed book, not noticing that the symbol on the cover had changed, now instead of the three parts connecting only two touched, the third lay unnoticed, alone.  
  
It had gotten late and they were sent to their dorms to sleep. The first thing Draco noticed was that there were only a few people in the usually full dorm, had things gotten so bad that even pureblood were afraid to come to school?  
  
The next day had been fairly uneventful, until just after supper had been served. Draco couldn't stop thinking about the witch, who would be burned sometime tomorrow. He had this feeling he couldn't explain, a dejavu type of feeling. Then without warning the entire room seemed to sway out of focus, and then he saw her Phoebe Hallewell. She was sitting behind a large glass wall, she looked so helpless. Just as soon as it had come the vision had faded away, leaving him with a dizzy headache.  
  
Draco ran to the common room, something is seriously wrong, "I'm losing my mind" he thought out loud. the other people started staring at him and he decided to go outside and get some air. the halls wernt crowded so he ran instead of walking, the air didn't do any thing for his headache. he was about to go back into the school when he felt a sharp pain shot up in his arm, he turned it to see a small dart. He suddenly felt very heavy, and his knees gave way, and then his vision started blurring until he could no longer fight it. Draco Malfoy fell to the ground unconscious, not knowing that he was being dragged off by anarchy soldiers.  
  
Hermione checked the map she, Harry and Ron had hid in the common room again, but there was still no sign of draco, he was gone.  
a/n OK this one was short too but i had a bit of writers block, but I'm OK now. the next chapter is going to focus mainly on draco and maybe a certain captured charmed witch, and in the next chapter you will see what happens in the present. thanks for reading, and please review 


	5. five

A/n this fic is based on a world created by the Wb's charmed, and the popular book series Harry Potter, the only character I own is Morgan, and this is officially a crossover The charmed ones will be in this chapter (well sort of), but they are not the main characters Draco and Hermione are.  
  
Strange Happenings chapter 5  
  
Hermione sat in the common room talking to Harry when the alarms went off.  
  
" Harry what's happening" Hermione looked over to her old friend, who disappeared and reappeared with Morgan in his arms. " it's a warning alarm, we have to get out of here, it's not safe" " Is-is it Voldemort?" "Voldemort, well...no...I'll explain later." He avoided her eyes as he took her hand to orb to safety, he just wasn't ready for her to know. Every thing. Once they had completely materialized, hermione realized they were in an old fashion manor. "do you live here Harry," she asked amazed by the beautiful old home "you could say that, I'm here enough" " Harry?" a girl with long black hair, locked him in an embrace. She looked about the same age as him but she had an American accent. "Hello, my name is Patty Hallewell(sp), who are you" She asked looking cautiously at her Hogwarts robes. "Hermione Granger" "Oh...Harry,mom and dad are talking to the elders about aunt phoebe, were to meet them up there, should we bring her" she said referring to "them". "we have no choice, it's too dangerous to leave her here" "have you told her" "no" "no time like the present" Harry turned to hermione and began to tell her what he'd been keeping from her. " About eight years ago Voldemort and I dueled again, and a Muggle caught it on camera along with other witches and wizards using magic, and exposed us to the world. During the duel our wands connected again, and this time I wasn't able to escape, neither was he. Both of us died." Noticing her confusion he went on "the elders made me a whitelighter, a guardian angel of sorts, that's why I haven't aged in eight years, I cant," "are you OK?" "um...i..um...DEAD...i think...need...lie...down" she promptly fainted.  
  
Draco's pov~ Draco woke with a headache, and a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach he was in a cell, with a glass door. He launched himself at the glass prison door and was immediately sent flying back by an electrical charge. A guard laughed and another inmate, a woman cast him a worried look. " you OK?' She asked, she looked familiar some how, then he remembered "Phoebe"? " how do you know my name, stupid question" " are you one of the charmed ones?' " how did you know that" "did you do it" do what" kill him" "yes" "why" "he killed someone i care about, he deserved to die" " aren't the charmed ones suppose to protect the innocent, not punish the guilty?' " your to smart for your own good, kid" " so I've heard" "What's your name" "draco Malfoy" "malfoy?" "last time i checked" " any relation to Narcissa Malfoy" "Why" "she was one of our innocents" "was" "we wernt able to save her she died" "H-How" He asked feeling as though he really didn't want to know "After Her son's family was attacked she left the safety of her manor and was murdered by the source, he wanted her son, and his daughter she refused to help him get them, and he killed her" "she should of told him, I'm not worth it" " you?...oh" " wait did you say daughter" "yes her name is Mor-" "QUIET IN THERE!" the guard finally irritated interrupted their conversation. " why don't you just put him under a spell or something" Draco asked not liking being ordered about Buy a muggle. "shhhh! You wanna get us killed" "killed" "what are you a parrot" "no" "back to the daughter bit" "quiet, the guard's coming"  
  
Morgan's pov~  
  
After the meeting with dumbledore Morgan had been sent to the common room and her father, Dumbledore's spy had been sent back to the anarchy prisons. Morgan had finally gotten to sleep when something woke her. A flash of light followed By a crashing sound and a grunt. Through the dark she could see a large lump on the ground. and then to her suprise the lump spoke. "Weasley get off," "soooorrrrryy" "are sure the potion worked" "it was the same as theirs" "right" the lump turned out to be a group of people. "Who are you, what do you want?" Morgan asked pointing her wand at them "calm down." A boy's voice had spoken to her, a very familiar one. "Harry," "um...yes...how-" "theres no time for this, we have to find my son!" A woman with elegant features and blonde hair spoke. Morgan knew who this was she use to visit all the time before she was killed. "gran?" Narcissa did not like this statement "excuse me but you must have been mistaken, I am most certainly not your grandmother," she looked offended, but Morgan was sure, she had to be. "You are Narcissa Malfoy aren't you" she asked arching a blonde eyebrow. "well yes-" "Morgan" She turned around to see her father standing in the doorway, her look shocked to say the least. "Dad your back!" She aren't him completely forgetting the people she was talking to. "How...their...mother...weasley...potter...PANSY!" he stared at the group suprised  
  
************************************  
  
a few hours and many arguments later:  
  
"So your Draco 10 years from now?" Narcissa asked feeling a little woozy "well yes, and this is Morgan my daughter" "daughter...who's her mother" "i can't say" "you don't know!" "of coarse i know, how could i not!" "this is to much, wait a minute this is Hogwarts she's obviously not old enough to attend. why is she here, and not at the manor?" "The manor was destroyed after..." "after what" his expression had gone blank "after mum and Alex died" Morgan answered her before he could stop her. "Morgan hush, they don't need to know everything" her said sternly "sorry" "but who's Alex" "my baby brother" "Morgan!" "what..oh oops" "You had a son, what happened" Narcissa asked (Harry, Ron and pansy were silently watching all this) "he was killed by the anarchy, mum too" "anarchy" Draco explained what and who the anarchy were. and then led Morgan out to have a little talk. 


	6. reunited

A/n this fic is based on a world created by the Wb's charmed, and the popular book series Harry Potter, the only character I own is Morgan, and this is officially a crossover The charmed ones will be in this chapter (well sort of), but they are not the main characters Draco and Hermione are. The source will also be in this story  
  
Strange Happenings  
  
chapter 6: reunited  
  
First I want to clear up some of the confusion. Patty is prue's daughter. Pru was in the future episode so I added her. After Prue died she also became a whitelighter, and then had patty. So Prue=alive. Paige=alive yet unknown.  
  
And the last chapter: Hermione meets Patty Harry tells Hermione about his death Draco meets Phoebe Narcissa, Harry, Ron, and Pansy (who is NOT Morgan's Mom) come to future they meet Morgan, and draco Morgan is in trouble  
  
OK hope that helps with this chapter :)  
  
On with the chapter ********  
  
"Do you think she's going to be OK?" Patty stood over hermione, who still hadn't woken back up. "she'll be fine" Harry tried to sound reassuring "We cant take her up there like this" she said gesturing up "then we wait" Harry turned to her "but i have to go bring draco here" "where is he" "you don't want to know" ********  
  
"Piper what happened to the book" Prue and piper orbed into the third corridor room (fluffy's old room) looking for the book of shadows, but all the pages were blank but one. "It's BLANK, how is it BLANK, what's with the blankness!" Piper practically shouted. "calm down ther-what happened to the cover" Prue held the changed book up for her sister to see. The cover's symbol had been three connecting lines now only two were touching. "well have to orb" Prue laid the old book down and looked at her sister "they'll clip your wings, you love being a whitelighter" "I love my sister more, are you coming?" "Yes" The two witches orbed to the prison cell their sister was in, there was going to be a jail break in "new Salem"  
  
********  
  
Draco's sleep had been interrupted by Harry orbing into his cell. "potter?" "quiet we have to get out of here" "took you long enough" Harry orbed him back to the manor. (wow that's a lot of orbing)  
  
********  
  
"Harry!" Hermione woke with a start, throwing her hands out in front of her. The room was so silent it gave her goose bumps. She got up and walked toward the bedroom door, opened it and saw a man standing out side. He looked as if someone had pressed the pause button on him, he wasn't even breathing. "Sir, Hello" She began snapping her fingers at him, but with no effect. Then she waved her hand in front of his face, and he began moving again, in fact he moved right into her. "How, you-you froze me didn't you?" He asked "II what, no I was asleep and then you were paused" she said moving her hands to emphasize her point, and once again he froze. "what, no ... stop...that is not funny, hello can you here me" Remembering what she had don to cause this she waved her hands at him again and he moved. She continued to freeze and unfreeze him until she realized how serious this was, she fainted. Luckily Leo, the man was unfroze at the time.  
  
********  
  
Harry had orbed Draco back to the manor, and found Leo pacing the kitchen. He looked very confused to say he least. "Leo, what's going on" He asked trying to calm down his mentor. "this is bad, this is very bad" he looked at or past Harry. "what's going on" He repeated "I can't sense them, Prue piper or Phoebe, but I can sense him" He pointed at Draco. "What does this mean, is he one of your charges now?" Harry asked the older man "no, the elders never gave him or her to me, and there is this weak signal im getting from...somewhere" Leo began pacing again "Her?" "The girl upstairs" "Hermione?" "I don't know" "What do you mean by another signal?" Harry asked trying to piece together what was going on. "another charmed one, the girl and him, they have the powers...I cant contact Piper" Leo was close to a breakdown, when another bunch of orbs began forming in the kitchen. All three of them stared at the new comer in suprise. Wyatt Had come home from school. ********  
  
A/N, OK that was short, but I just wanted to use this chapter to bring the characters back together, mostly. Sorry if you expected to see Melinda, but Wyatt's in this one. For those of you who dont know, when the charmed ones went to the future they met piper's DAUGHTER Melinda, but she had a boy, Wyatt. He is ten in this fic hope you like 


End file.
